Pangea (Hetalia Fic)
by PichuSwablu
Summary: Countries should know better than anyone that things are easier when they work together. Why on Earth would they be against togetherness? These petty creatures will never understand the strength of being one, the lives it would save, the corruption that would be halted. If they won't embrace change, I'll make them.


****Before we start, Avani is NOT an OC, there will be no cheesy self inserts in this fic and NO CHARACTERS will randomly fall in love with him, he is made purely for this story. Anyways, without further ado, let's begin****

 **Chapter 1.**

A Meeting with Destiny

Avani Kapoor, PHD within the fields of Genetics, agricultural, and genetic engineering, head lead of Steps Toward Ecological Protection or S.T.E.P, is to speak to the representatives of the following nations: The United Kingdom, Germany, and Japan, presenting plans towards a better, healthier future. 2011 September 20th.

Avani loosened his tie. He'd been up till 1:30 last night, rehearsing slides in his presentation, rereading and rewording lines of speech, all for this moment. Getting to present his non-profit corporation's ideas to great nations was as flattering and exciting as it was nerve wrecking. He sipped his coffee anxiously, looking around the empty room, then opened his presentation to the first slide, smiling at the sight of his work. He almost jumped out of his seat when the door finally opened.

"It is pronounced 'Inu' silly." said the first man, chuckling as he held the door. He had a calm aura and a well tailored suit, his skin was smooth and tan like rice, and his hair was a deep deep black. Avani pulled at his own hair enviously, which was a dying black, slowly being contaminated by grey from his temples.

"Ino? Enu? Ach, could you give me an easier word?" said the next man, stepping into the room. He held a briefcase and a small book with a huge Japanese flag printed on the cover. The man himself was quite different from the first, It was difficult to say if he was better dressed or better built, muscles bulged from a navy blue over coat, and his blond hair was pulled back and perfectly straight. It took extreme will power not to think of the man without the white shirt and business coat.

"Er, I am afraid that is about the easiest word in my language." The first man said, almost ashamed. The second man sighed, checking his Japanese book. It was about a quarter to two when Avani realized the two men sitting there were the ones he was going to present to. They just looked so young. It wasn't often he'd seen anyone under 40 at this job. Avani focused on his computer.

"Japan." The blonde man spoke "Wasn't England supposed to get here the same time we did?" Avani twitched. They called themselves by the countries they represented? That seemed- weird. Maybe it helped with remembering who worked for who, but the men acted like they were close friends.

"I am sure he will arrive soon, but I can text him inquiring his location, if that puts you at ease.." Japan said calmly.

"No need you impatient bastards!" A British accent called as the door swung open. A man stood in the doorway with sewing needles, yarn, and what looked to be eight individual eyebrows on his forehead.

"England we are in a professional space, what the hell is wrong with you?" Germany's representative yelled. "And why the hell did you bring a knitting kit?" The German continued.

"I'm working on a project! That's the main rule of knitting: once you start knitting, you can't stop 'till it's finished." England said.

"Uh, I do not believe that that is the 'main rule'"

"Well it's my main rule" England interrupted "So obviously it worth quoting."

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. He took a deep breath, his bright blue eyes setting on Avani. "I apologize for the delay, and the childishness." He sighed "Assuming you're the presenter, you may begin anytime." Avani nodded, switching the projector to full screen and nervously began to speak.

There were a few odd things Avani noticed during his presentation.

The three men continued to call each other by the country they worked under, however insisted Avani call England "Mr. Kirkland", Japan "Mr. Honda" (which Avani found increasingly hilarious the more he said it) and Germany "Mr. Beilschmidt."

Throughout the meeting there were short, petty arguments between Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Beilschmidt, however, they referenced things from way before their time, and spoke as if they'd experienced each event first hand.

For example, "Well at least I didn't ruin mustard!" Mr. Kirkland yelled to Mr. Beilschmidt.

"If anyone ruined mustard it was America! Putting all that sugar and high fructose corn syrup in everything. You can eat anything anymore with gaining 50 kilograms!" Germany spoke back toxicly.

"Well at least he didn't make it into gas." England spat back, watching as Germany just about jumped out of his office chair.

Scenes like these not only slowed Avani's presentation, but made him wonder.

The third odd thing was the near end of the presentation, yelped. The cry was far too small for his colleagues to notice, but Avani, on edge from being in front of three powerful nations, flinched at the sound. England had pricked his finger, but out of childish pride, or a need to seem all powerful to his coworkers, he didn't ask for a bandage, he just dropped his punctured hand under the table, out of view, and let glistening beads of blood drip to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Avani watched every droplet and wondered.

The meeting was a somewhat success. Mr. Beilschmidt seemed enthusiastic about the plans, even asking if the presentation could be emailed to him so he could discuss it further. seemed less excited, especially about the "reduction of fishing" part of the plan. was by far the least interested, however he still thanked Avani for the presentation.

Avani wasn't thinking about the S.T.E.P's success though.

The blood was still semi-fresh, and Avani rushed to his case to find a clean zip lock bag.

There was something different about these men, he knew there was, he had to test the blood. Just in case..

October 8th, 2011 10:21:

Hey Jim, I just got a letter from Avani. Looks like we need a new head lead.

10:24:

He resigned? You're kidding.

10:24:  
Nope, he told me he was onto something "Something big."

10:25:

Son of a bitch.. I didn't know he had his head this far up his ass

10:25:

You're a riot XDD

10:25:

I also may be the new head lead if I'm lucky.

10:26:

Good luck XD

I am so proud to present to you, Pangea! There's a long journey ahead of us, I hope you're excited for chapter two, and most of all, I hope you enjoyed!

Pichu :3


End file.
